empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Clestos
Clestos (HD 208527) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 1044 ly System security rating 1/5 System civilian population 843,765 Number of assigned police squadrons: 2 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 19997835 Ascension 21 56 24 Declination +21 14 23 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 208527, 1.6 solar masses, 51.1 solar radii, metallicity -0.09 Fe/H, spectral class K5 V Non-CHZ planets Clestos 1, 3147 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 876 days, semi-major axis 2.1 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.08, equilibrium temperature 877 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Clestos 1 b, 1.5 Earth masses, 1.39 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 884 K, uninhabited Clestos 1 c, 1.27 Earth masses, 1.18 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 880 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Clestos 2, 1.02 Earth masses, 1.01 Earth radii, orbital period unknown, semi-major axis 25.1 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.01, equilibrium temperature 275 K, population 827,196 CHZ moons Clestos 2 b, 0.14 Earth masses, 0.25 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 270 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 2.5 AU System Details Clestos is a minor colony in a fairly unpopular sector; few shipping companies have major transport routes that go through this system or end at this system. This system is not very safe, but if there are no big trading convoys coming through you may be able to slip past the pirates undetected. This, of course, requires you to have a ship with good stealth capabilities. Examples of ships like this are the Bird-of-Prey, Scorpion, Wraith, Turukhansk, and Decimator. A good squadron of these ships would be Scorpion transports with a Bird-of-Prey flagship and Turukhansk escorts. This system is of minor interest to researchers because of the giant star; it also has some minor tourist attractions such as the mountain ranges on Clestos 2. There is a zero-gravity combat training center for AISN marines in this system; the exact location of the base is classified. Clestos 2 b has deposits of platinum and copper, as well as many ice plateaus. The atmosphere on the tiny moon is very thin, but is close enough to human requirements that you can go there with a light environmental suit and a temporary breathing mask without many problems. This system has very little industrial production, with minor mining companies sending occasional automated mining robots to the moon, but otherwise this system is of no interest to major industrial companies, due to its location and the fact that it is somewhat unsafe. If you come to this system, make sure your ship has a very long range, as the distances in this system are very large. This can result in stranding due to lack of fuel, which is never convenient or fun. The towing companies in this system sometimes charge very high rates because of the sheer number of calls that they get from people whose ships have run out of fuel. Most stations in this system sell fuel pods that you can attach to your ship to get a little extra range; these are a very good idea to get. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems